


Nice Guy

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, True Blood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sequel to Drunken Charm





	Nice Guy

Matt felt dazed, as though he were coming off the worst anesthesia, and he felt a hunger in his stomach that rippled through the rest of his body, causing his muscles to ache.  
  
In the mist of his haze, he heard a vaguely familiar southern sound soothe his anxiety, “Don’t worry, doctor, you’ll feed soon.”  
  
In flashes, he remembered Maxie in Spinelli’s arms and the bitter taste of alcohol remained on his tongue before the bliss of dark had numbed him.  
  
Catching a rhythm in his blinking, he managed to focus long enough to catch a glimpse of his assailant.


End file.
